Operation ADDICT
by RoCkInCuTiEeM
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! When Numbah 1 tells Numbah 3 how he feels bout her Numbah 4 gets jealous. Then TDCFDTL get her. Who will save her and who does she have feelings for? Please RR!
1.

Operation: A.D.D.I.C.T.  
  
Addictions Does Do  
  
Innocent Curses To you  
  
This has nuttin to do wit curses just couldn't think of any other word for C LoL. O ya and I'm not good at writing like people have accents so I'm just gonna write it like they don't. I'm not a good writer so I dunno if this will turn out good. I'm kinda gonna write this like I'm them u no like their thoughts. Okay I'm gonna start now. O and they're 13 in the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Numbah 4~ "I've tried to forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it & I need it, I'm addicted to you Now its over, & I cant forget what you said & I never, wanna do this again Heartbreaker...heartbreaker...heartbreaker" I was listening to Simple Plan's song Addicted while I thought about Numbah 3 and how pretty she is. I feel addicted to her! The chorus started playing again and I started singing out loud wit the music. " Hey Numbah 4 what ya doin in there?" Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbah 1 asked me. " Ummm nuttin why?" " Just wonderin. Was that you singing in there? I thought I heard someone in there singin with the music?" " Yea you sounded funny!" said Kuki a.k.a. Numbah 3. " Um no it was just a weird sounding guy singin not me." I lied. " Oh okay whatever." Numbah 1 said. After Addicted was over, I came out of my room to have breakfast with all the others. I sat next to Numbah 5 and across from Numbah 3. I start at her the whole time I ate. " Um Numbah 3, after we eat, um I gotta talk you um about.. Something" Numbah 1 said. "Okay!" She answered sweetly. Argh! He ALWAYS wants to talk to her about something. I think he likes her too. He always has her with him when we are on missions. After I ate I went back to my room and put Simple Plan back on.  
~Numbah 3~ Okay, like every week Numbah 1 says he wants to talk to me but then he gets all red and doesn't say anything. Maybe its because Numbah 5 always looks kinda jealous that he always wants to talk to me, not her. I think that he likes me. I think he liked me since we first met. He always wants me with him on our missions. I tried to finish eating when he did so he wouldn't have to wait for me. Sometimes I get distracted when I eat. I ate as quickly as I could. " Okay, what do you want?" I asked him. " Come in my room. I'll tell you in there." Whoa! He's never invited me in his room before. He's never really invited anyone in his room! We just stood there for a like a minute. " Um okay so are we gonna go in your room now?" " Um ya I guess. Come on." I followed him into his room. I think that Numbah 4 was watching us the whole time because he asked me why I was going into Numbah 1's room. I told him and his eyes widened. Then I saw him roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye. " Okay now what do you want to tell me?" " Well, I." He started turning bright red. "I." " You WHAT!?!" I yelled impatiently. "I."  
  
Well, that's Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! This is like the only story that I wrote for fun and not for school LoL. I'll write Chapter 2 soon! 


	2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own KND! Okay well, here's Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Numbah 3~ "I." Numbah 1 was saying. Just get it out already! I thought. " You what Numbah 1? Just tell me. I'm gonna leave if you're only saying I." " Can you come back in like 5 minutes? I have to think about what I'm going to tell you." "Um okay whatever."  
~Numbah 1~ I was afraid to tell Numbah 3 how I felt about her. I do have to think of what to tell her. I have to tell her the right thing so she doesn't think I'm an idiot. I kind of think that Numbah 5 is jealous cause when I asked Numbah 3 to come into my room she rolled her eyes and gave me a really mean look. She is okay. I like that she's the only one besides me that has any common sense. " Hey Numbah 1 can I come back in now?" Numbah 3 said. " Uh yea I guess." " Okay!" Oh My God! She sounded so cute when she said that! I think I'm ready to tell her. The only problem is that its kinda obvious that Numbah 4 likes her too. I want her before he gets her! " What do you want Numbah 1? I've been in here for like 5 minutes and you're like just staring at me!" "Oh sorry I was just thinking." " Okay, now would you please just tell me what you want to tell me!" I could tell she was getting impatient. " Okay, I like you a lot Numbah 3. I have feelings for you. I like you more than a friend. I was just really afraid to tell you because I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship."  
~Numbah 3~ I couldn't believe it! Numbah 1 likes me! I was so surprised I didn't know what to do. He looked a little worried like I wouldn't want to be his friend anymore but of course I do! I decided to give him a big hug. He looked really happy when I did that. "But what about Lizzie?" I asked. Lizzie has been his girlfriend for like 3 years now. Everyone thinks she's a bitch. Numbah 1 thinks so sometimes too. " Screw her! I hate her I just don't know how to get rid of her." "Oh" We both didn't know what to say. I've only thought of him as a friend just like I thought of the others. " Okay so," "So you know how I feel about you." " Yes I do." I giggled. " Well, I guess I'll go now." " Yea okay." I left his room and started to walk to mine. I thought about him for a long time. I had to think of nice things to tell him so he doesn't think I hate him. When I came out of Numbah 1's room Numbah's 2, 4, and 5 were standing around his room. "What did he want?" They all said. " Ummm I gotta go." I ran into my room. I didn't want to embarrass Numbah 1 so I decided not to tell them.  
~Numbah 4~ Numbah 3 is defiantly hiding something! That stupid bastard Numbah 1 must like her! He is my friend, we have been friends since we first started KND but I've never thought that we would like fight over a girl! I HATE girlie things but Numbah 3 is just so cute! I gotta find a way to get her!  
~Numbah 3~ When I went into my room, I looked out the window thinking for a while. All of the sudden, I was pulled out of my room through the window. Someone pulled me out but I couldn't see them. I screamed. 


	3. 

Disclaimer: I don't own KND!!!!!!!!! Okay here's chapter 3! Okay TDCFDTL are gonna be in this chapter so I'll put their names and stuff: Boy wit brown hair: Daniel Boy wit blonde hair: David Boy wit helmet: Kevin Girl wit bow: Samantha Girl wit pigtails: Lauren I named all of them.  
  
~Numbah 4~ The last thing I heard was a scream coming out of Numbah 3's room. I went into her room to see what happened. I didn't see her anywhere. " Numbah 3? Where are you?" " I'm down here!" I heard her voice say. " Numbah 3! What are you doin down there?" " I was looking out the window and all of the sudden I felt someone push me out here!" I just stared out her hanging on to the tree house. " What are you waiting for? Help me back up!" " Oh sorry. Grab my hand!" She let go of the tree to try to grab my hand. But I saw someone pull her down. She screamed again. I saw a glimpse of him. He had blonde hair. It was David from TDCFDTL! He kept pulling her down but she held onto the tree. Finally she grabbed my hand. David was pulling her so hard that I almost fell out of the tree house! I almost pulled her in when Daniel who is also from TDCFDTL came and was helping David pull her down.  
~ Numbah 3~ " Ow! Stop your hurting me! Let me go!" " No!" " Numbah 4 please! You're really strong! Pull me up!" " I'm tryin!" Numbah 4 tried his hardest to pull me up but at the same time David and Daniel from TDCFDTL pulled me down. They pulled me down so hard that I finally fell. I fell into Daniel's arms and they ran me over to their mansion. " We got her." Daniel and Davis said in monotone. Well that's chapter 3! I hope u liked it! R/R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own KND!!! Okay heres Ch. 4! It might take me a while to put up more chapters cuz I'm goin to Boston for a week and a half in like 2 weeks or sumthin. I'll try my best 2 get up as many as possible. I'm also busy a lot so I dunt have that much time 2 write a lot.  
  
~ Daniel from TDCFDTL~ " We got her." David and I said in monotone. " Good." Kevin, Samantha, and Lauren said in monotone. " Get the hell off of me!" Kuki said. " Where should we put her?" " Put her in the room in the very back of our mansion." " No! I wanna go back to the tree house!" "I'm sorry hun but we can't take you back!" " Well, then I'm gonna get myself back! Get the hell off me!"  
~ Numbah 3~ I kicked David and Daniel where it hurts. They let go of me gasping for a breath. I started to run down the stairs but Lauren stopped me. " Where do you think your going?" Lauren asked me. " Back to the tree house where all my friends are!" " Sorry but your not going there today!" " Oh yes I am! Why don't you just try to stop me?!" " Okay, sure! Oh Father!" 'Oh shit!' I thought. Father, as they call him is really powerful. " Yes, Lauren!" " Please, take her to the room way in the back and lock her in there!" " Sure Lauren. Right away." He grabbed my hands and dragged me back upstairs and into the room. I was about to open the door when I heard it lock. There was no way to open it from the inside. 'Damn it!' I thought. Hopefully Numbah 4 knows that TDCFDTL were the ones that were pulling me from my room!  
~ Numbah 4~ I gotta save Numbah 3! I know it was the Delightful's that took her! I need the others help but I don't want Numbah 1 to go and try to save her. Maybe if I go by myself she'll think I'm strong enough to take care of her and she'd love me as I love her! 'What am I still doing in Numbah 3's room?' I thought. When I came out of her room Numbah 1, 2 and 5 were looking at me. " What the hell are you looking at?" " Why were you in Numbah 3's room?" Numbah 1 asked angrily. " Ummm. I was just talking to her about umm stuff?" " Whatever!" " Yea well I got to go um running! C- ya guys later um when I come back from my run!" I ran out of the tree house and headed towards the Delightful's mansion.  
~ Numbah 1~ ' Numbah 4 is acting very suspicious. Maybe I should follow him.' I thought. " Well, I guess I'll talk a run to. C-ya guys later!" I ran out of the tree house just like Numbah 4. I spotted him near TDCFDTL's mansion. I don't want him to see me so I'm gonna sneak after him. ' What the hell is he doing here? I didn't see Numbah 3 in her room with him! She must be in here! I gotta save her before Numbah 4 does!' " Get out of my way I'm gonna save her first!" I yelled pushing him into a bush. " Hey! Watch what your doing!" Numbah 4 said angrily.  
~Numbah 5~ " Well, that was weird." I said to Numbah 2. " Numbah 5 thinks something is really unusual. Numbah 5 thinks we should check it out." " Good idea! Lets go before they get any farther away!" Said Numbah 2. We ran out of the tree house like Numbah 1 and 4. We found them fighting near the Delightful's mansion. " Numbah 5 thinks this is going to get kinda bad." Well, that's chapter 4! R/R please! I dunno when I'll have more time 2 put more chapters up. 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own KND!!! Heres Chappie 5! I'm back! Whenever I put things in '' it means there thoughts.  
~ Numbah 1~ I pushed Numbah 4 into a bush. Obviously he got really pissed. " Watch what your doing!" he yelled at me. " Some run your doin." " I'm taking a run around the Delightful brats mansion. Got a problem with that?!" " Yea I do! You're trying to save Numbah 3 before I can you stupid idiot!" He jumped at me and pinned me to the ground. " Get the heck off me!" "Not until you go away!" " Ok, ok, I'll let you save her. Now would you let me go?" " Alright!" Numbah 4 got off me and I sneaked over to the other side of the mansion. ' What an idiot! Thinking I'd let him save her? Ha!'  
~ Numbah 4~ I guess I can trust Numbah 1. I mean I always have. We've been best friends since I joined the KND. I kicked open the door of the mansion and walked up the stairs.  
  
Sorry so short. I'll write more soon! 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I dunt own KND! Heres Ch. 6!  
  
~ Numbah 1~ I took the stairs from the other side of the mansion. All of the doors to all the rooms were closed. ' Hmm. what room would she be in? Probably one at the end.' I went to one at the closest end. " Hey Numbah 3, you in there?" " No, but we are!" Some voices said in monotone. ' Oh crap TDCFDTL are in there!' " Why don't you come in and spend some time with us Nigel?" " No, that's quite alright. I was just looking for.something that Numbah 4 left here when he came to save Numbah 3!" I quickly lied.  
~Numbah 4~ I quietly went up the stairs. I saw Numbah 1 on the other side of the house. ' That liar! He's tryin to get to Numbah 3 before I can!' " No! I'm not coming in, you can't make me!" I heard Numbah 1 talking to the door. ' The delightful brats must be in there. Serves him right.'  
~ Numbah 1~ TDCFDTL were trying to pull me into the room that they were in so I couldn't get to Numbah 3. As they took my arm, I noticed Numbah 4 staring at me. " Numbah 4! Please help me!" " Numbah 4 is here too?" TDCFDTL said in monotone. " Ummmm.." Numbah 4 gave me a glare. " Come help me!" I mouthed to him. He shook his head no. " Yes, Numbah 4 is here too, he's trying to save Numbah 3!" " Daniel, go get him." All of TDCFDTL said except for Daniel. " Okay," Daniel answered. Daniel started to after him.  
  
~ Daniel~ I started to go after Wallace. He ran over to the door that Kuki is in. He tried to open the door but it's locked. " Hahaha! Apparently it's locked. And you don't know where the key is do you?" " No, but I know that you do!" I got really pissed and pinned him to the wall. " Well your not going to get it are you?" " I will find it!" he said being smart with me. It was really pissing me off! " Oh no you won't!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the room, which Nigel was in now too. " Good job Daniel. He is a hard one. He must have been hard to get in here." " Oh no! Wallace was easy to get in here!" " Good! Now are the rest of your friends coming over here?" The others asked Nigel and Wallace. " I.I don't know." Nigel answered. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I own nuttin! Heres Ch. 7! Sorry it took me so long! I have had a lot of homework!  
  
~ Numbah 3~ It is so damn boring here! I hope someone saves me soon! I thought I heard Numbah's 1 and 4 here. I heard one of the delightful brats talking to someone too. Maybe someone was tryin to save me? Oh god! I hope someone does soon!  
~ Numbah 5~ "Hey Numbah 2! Lets go in here! Numbah 5 thinks they might be in here! All of them!" I said to Numbah 2 pointing to the Delightful jerks mansion. I was just standing there looking at the mansion when I heard Numbah 2 say, "Ok Numbah 5! What are you waiting for?" he was at the steps of the mansion. "Okay Numbah 5's coming lets go in!"  
~Numbah 1~ I was just sitting around when all of the sudden Numbah 4 came into the room. "Numbah 4 what are you doing here?" I ask him. "That stupid Delightful brat locked me in here with you!" "Do you have any idea how to get out of here?" I asked him. "I think so," he replied.  
~Numbah 4~ I kind of had a plan made up in my mind but I wasn't sure if it would work or not. "Okay well, what is it?" Numbah 1 asked me eagerly. " I have two plans. The second one is incase the first one doesn't work." I said. I knew I was annoying him. He looked so annoyed but it was kind of funny. "What is the damn plan already Numabh 4!" he yelled at me. "Yeah, yeah okay, you don't have to be so pissy about it." I told him. "The plan is to try to kick the door as hard as we can or to find something heavy and slam it on the door."  
~Numbah 1~ That was one of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard but it could work. "And the other idea is?" I asked him. "Bang and scream lemme out and wait for someone to let us out." He said. Never mind, that was the most stupid idea I've ever heard! "Okay lets start kicking!"  
  
Well, that's it! I hope you liked it! Please R&R! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll write the next chapter when I have the chance! 


End file.
